A little Tera Story (Deutsch)
by HikariMinari
Summary: Hier ist die kleine Geschichte von meinen Chars und den von meinen Freunden o/ Diese Geschchte ist aus einem RP entsanden udn wird mehrere Kapitel haben c: Viel spaß beim lesen! Rating M für spätere Kapitel! Genre: Adventure/Romance/Humor/Drama/Fantasy


Es ist früher Morgen, draussen ist es noch dunkel. In einer kleinen Ruine kann man ein kleines licht hell aufleuchten sehen, wenn man genauer hinschaut sitzt dort eine recht kleine Person, neben ihr liegen haufenweise Bücher. Sie scheint total vertieft dadrin zu sein. Neben ihr liegen zwei Schwerter, man kann sie allerdings nur erkennen wenn man genauer hinseiht. Das Licht flackert immer wieder durch den Wind der durch die kleine Ruine zieht. Wieder flackert das Licht, die Ohren des Maedchens zucken aufmerksam, leicht dreht sie ihren Kopf zur seite... *Ist da wer?* Sie schaut in die Richtung, aus der das geräusch kam. Ihre Hand geht automatisch zu ihren Schwertern, falls da wer sein sollte, zögert sie nicht ihn oder sie anzugreifen.

*Verdammt* dachte sich Vega, sie schaut vom Felsvorsprung herrab zum kleinen Mädchen und hielt ihre Schwertgriffe fest umklammert. *Jetzt oder nie...* Im nächsten Moment setzte sie zum Sprung von oben an und zog ihre Klingen.

Das kleine Mädchen springt blitztschnell zurück, ihre Schwerter in der Hand. "Was willst du?" fragt diese dann mistrauisch, ihre stimme ist fast schneidend.

Vega macht eine Ausweichrolle zur seite und schaut das Mädchen leicht herrablassend an, was sie nicht sehen kann ist das Vega hinter ihrer schwarzen Maskeleicht schmunzelnte. "Hmpf... du wagst es mich mit so einer Stimme anzusprechhen? Ganz schön frech fr son ein kleines Mädchen" sie lachte

Kohana (das kleine Mädchen) stellt ihre Ohren nach hinten, ein freches grinsen ziert ihr Gesicht "Geschieht dir recht, nur weil du grösser bist heisst es nicht das ich dir Respekt zolle." sagt sie in einem herrablassenden ton.

Aus der ferne beobachtet ein kleines Mädchen das geschehen von einem Baum aus. Ihre Ohren dabei hellhörig in richtung der zwei Stimmen. Vorsichtig begibt sie sich vom Baum hinunter und geht mit langsamen schritten darauf zu. Dabei ihre Hand hinter ihrem Rücken stets bereit ihre Disk zu zücken.

Vega lachte nur noch mehr, sie schaut das Mädchen mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen an... "Du weisst wirklich nicht mit wem du es hier zu tun hast, naja vielleicht sollte ich dir kleines freches Gör noch zeigen was Respekt ist" Vega hob ihre Schwerter in die Luft die anfingen Blutrot zu schimmern und stürmte auf das kleiine Mädchen blitztschnell zu.

Kohana hebt ihre beiden Schwerter, das eine schwarz mit roten verzierungen und am Schwertgriff einen Rubin, das andere reinweiss mit silbernen verzierungen und einem Diamanten am Schwertgriff. "Du weisst auch nicht wer ich bin! Und es ist mir scheiss egal wer du bist!" Mit diesen worten rennt sie auf das Arrogante Mädchen zu, das eine schwert beginnt stark zu leuchten, einen wimpernschlag später steht sie hinter Vega. Mit der rechten Hand oder eher gesagt mit dem rechtem Schwertholt sie aus, ob sie Vega trifft?

Als sich das Mädchen den stimmen naehert wirkt es zuerst wie erstarrt, versucht dann dennoch recht unauffaellig hinter eine Ruinen Mauer zu gelangen um das Geschehen von Nahmen zu betrachten. *Was soll das bitte werden wenn es fertog ist... töricht sich hier zu bekriegen* dabei kichert sie belustigt und schaut den beiden zu.

Vega lachte unter ihrer Maske und verschwand in einer sekunde hinter einer schwarzen Rauschwolke.

Kohana benutzt einen zauber, dabei streckt sie ihre linke Hand hervor und stösst sich vom Boden mit einem druck (Wind) zauber weh, in der luft dreht sie sich um den angreifer ausfindig zu machen.

Vega bemerkt dies udn springt in den Ruinen hin und her, von Felsvorspruch zu Felsvorsprung udn beschwört einen Schatten der ihr ähnlich sah udn schickt diesen auf das Mädchen.

Als die andere Person verschindet atmet das Mädchen tief durch. Mit einem satzt weicht sie zurück als sie bemerkt das die andere Person den angreifer ausfindig macgen will und legt ihre Ohren dabei etwas an. *Ich kann sie nicht einschätzten, aber ich hoffe sie greifen mich nicht an wenn sie mich bemerken sollten*

Kohana grinst, mit einem schlag ist der Schatten verschwunden. "Tut mir leid, mit Schatten wirst du mich nicht schlagen." Sie beginnt Vega zu verfolgen, mit blitztschnellen bewegungen

Vega lacht, "Das muss ich auch nicht Püppchen" in diesem Moment stand Vega schon Hinter Kohana und setzte ihre Senze nach ihr ein und schlug sie zu Boden.

Als die zwei Personen sich weiter von der Ruine entfernen Springt Saruko mit einem satz auf die Mauer der Ruine und blickt hinunter auf die Bücher. *Sie an... was wollte sie denn damit?* Mit einer flinken Handbewegung teleportiert sich Saruko neben das feuer in die nähe der Bücher, um diese zu betrachten

Kurz bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkommt, verschwindet Kohana, ein kleiner Magischer zirkel war nur zu sehen. "Du bist ja witzig" spottet diese. Zu sehen ist sie nicht, plötztlich taucht sie hinter dem Mädchen auf was sich die ganze zeit versteckt hatte (Saruko) und piekst diese mit der Schwertscheide leicht in den Rücken "Und du bist?" fragt diese Gelassen, sie klingt weder böse noch sonst was.

Zu Dieser zeit ist Hayane auf der durchreise und sieht von weitem auf die Ruinen "Oh, das müsste es sein!" Aus ihrer kleinen Tasche nimmt sie eine Karte herraus und blickt auf diese. "Da durch und ich bin bald da!"Unbewusst der Tatsache geht sie weiter auf die Ruinen zu bis sie schlieslich geräusche fort wahrnimmt und langsamer darauf zugeht "Was ist denn hier los?"

Vega schaut etwas verwirrt "So so ist das also..." Murmelt diese vor sich hin.

Erschrocken zuckt Saruko zusammen und dreht sich um, stolpert dabei versehentlich ueber eins der Bücher sodass sie auf den Hintern fällt. "Ich kam hier vorbei und habe eure kleine auseinandersetztung bemerkt!" sagt Saruko mit jetzt doch recht belustigter Tonlage und zuckt dabei kurz mit dem Ohr

"Noch so ein kleines freches Mädchen" sagt Vega belustigt.

"Aha..." Kohana wirkt etwas mistrauisch, seufzt dannn aber. *Sie scheint nicht so gefährlich zu sein wie dieses wahnsinnige Weib...* Dabei verzieht sie etwas das Gesicht *Wer zum Teufel ist das überhaupt?!"

"Naja, ihr seid die reinste Zeitverschwendung geht und spielt lieber mit euren Puppen" lacht Vega und steckt ihre Schwerter weg, drehte sich um um einen Weg aus den Ruinen zu suchen.

Etwas pissig schaut Kohana zu ihr runter "... Du scheinst ja alles besser zu wissen." *So ein... (Kurz davor loszufluchen)* Dann seufzt sie und scaut zu Saruko "Kennst du die?" Als sie das fragt schaut sie zur anderen seite, alelrdings hat sie ein Ohr auf die fremde gerichtet.

Saruko richtet sich dann auf und klopft ihre Kleider sauber, schaut sich dann um "Du scheinst mir nicht so angriffswütig wie die andere Person" dabei lächelt sie sanft, spitzt jedoch die Ohren und schaut zu der Frau die gerade gehen will "Ganz schön vorlaur, was heisst gier Püppchen?!" schaut dann zu Kohana "Nein, ich kenne sie nicht"

Mit nur kleinen Schritten geht Hayane weiter auf die Ruinen zu bis sie schliesslich da ist und sich hinter einer Mauer versteckt. Leicht ängstlich streckt sie ihren Kopf aus und erkennt 2 kleine Personen "Ugh... sieht aber nicht gut aus.." Etwas verängstigt geht sie zurück als sie versehentlich einen Stein zurückstösst und dadurch eine Geräusch ertöhnt.

Vega hörte den Lärmm zog sofort ihre Schwerter und verschwand in einer schwarzen Rauschwolke.

Kohanas Ohren zucken aufmerksam, sie dreht sich langsam um zu dem ort woher der lärm kam *Nicht noch so ein Wahnsinniger..*

Plötztlich steht sie hinter Hayane mit ihrer Blutroten Klinge und hielt sie ihr leicht an die Kehle "Und du bist?"

Kohana verdreht die Augen "Willst du eigentlich alles umbringen was du siehst? Im ernst, was ist los mit dir?" Kohana schaut zu der ängstlichen Person die in den fittichen von Vega sitzt. *Oh mann... was ist das heute für ein Tag?*

Als Hayane das Schwert an ihrer kehle erkennt reisst sie ihre Augen auf und versucht nach hinten zu linsen "Ehh.. ich... ich bin auf der Durchreise und hab irgendwelche Geräusche wahrgenommen...!" Ihr kommen leicht die Tränen "Wieso.. so feindselig... willst du etwa geld..?"

Auch Saruko wird aufmerksam auf das Geräusch und zückt ihre Disk wodurch sich leichte flammen um die Disk bilden. "Noch mehr Besucher...?" schaut dabei zu Kohana "Vielleicht ein Komplize dieser komischen Frau?"

Kohana seufzt "Sieht nicht so aus, eher wie eine Ruinen Forscherin" Kohana zückt ihr Schwert " Na los Windsucherin... " Flüsstert diese, kurz dadrauf verschindet sie, sie ist so schnell das man sie nicht merh sehen kann. *Ich bin mal so frei und rette dir den Arsch..*

"Pfff Geld? DAs brauche ich nciht... nur ich mag es nicht wenn mich neugierige beobachten und sich dann auch noch so heimlich anschleichen wie du" Vega stiess Hayane in die Richtung wo Kohana standmit einem kleinen schwarzen Zauber und steckt ihre Klinge weg.

Kohana haut Vega den schwertgriff über, diese fällt dadraufhin um, seufzend schaut sie zu Vega " Was ist bloss mit der los?"

Durch den leichten Stoss stolpert Hayane auch direkt über einen Stein und fällt Saruko vor die Füße "Aww mal ganz sachte!"Verdeckt sich dann leicht den Kopf und schaut zu Saruko hoch "Huh? So klein..."

Vega knurrte böse "Du kannst es einfach nicht sein lassen, du freches..." Vega dreht sich mit einem Wirbel, versetzt ihre Klingen mit Gift und ging wieder auf Kohana los.

Kohana blockt diesen angriff mit iren Schwertern. "Jetzt entspann dich doch mal!" Kohana schaut zu den anderen beiden *Warum greift sie eigentlich nur mich an?*

Saruko schaut ihr kurz nach und rennt dann auf die zwei zu, Stoppt dann ruckartig als Hayane vor ihr landet und schaut sie kalt an "Wow... seh lieber zu das du schnell auf die beine kommst, wie du siehst ist das hier kein Kinderspiel..." schaut dann kalt zu Vega "Willst du eigentlich nur ärger machen?"

Kohana hält Vega in schach, Kohana ist extrem flink und schnell. Vega und Kohana scheinen in etwa gleich stark zu sein.

Beim blocken der attacken von Kohana schaut Vega Kohana in die Augen und man kann hinter ihrer Maske ein schmunzeln erkennen. "Naja ich finde dich irgednwie ... interessant Prinzessin"

Kohana zuckt augenblicklich zusammen in ihrem Gesicht kann man verwunderung sehen *Woher weiss sie das? Ich bin sehr weit von meinem Heimat Land entfernt..*

"Hey hör mal so schwach... bin ich nicht..!"Hayane drück sich dann mit den Händen vom boden ab und steht schliesslich auf "Und wieso kämpft ihr mitten solch schönen Ruinen! Ihr bringt noch Reisende um!" Als sie dann die Bücher auf dem Boden erkennt geht sie langsam auf diese zu. "Huh? Wieso...?"

Saruko schaut dabei aufmerksam zu Kohana und spitzt die Ohren "Prinzessin?..." weicht dann mit einem Sprung zurück und schut zu Vega "Was wird hier eigentlich gespielt!?" Saruko seufzt dann und beginnt frech zu grinsen *Da bin ich aber gespannt was ich noch so erfahre*

In dem Moment schoss Vega hinter Kohana ganz nah an ihr Ohr unf flüssterte "Es gibt nicht viele die die Kunst der Schwerter beherrschen udn auch noch die kraft der Magie, meinst du ich hab das nicht bemerkt?" Vega beschloss die Schwerter einzustecken und stellte sich vor Kohana.

Kohana dreht sich blitztschnell und Schneidet Vega an dem Arm, ein starker blick ist auf ihrem Gesciht zu sehen. "Bleib gefälligst auf abstand, ich mag solche leute wie dich nicht!" Mit diesem satzt springt sie zurueck, ihre Ohren etwas pissed nach hinten gestellt.

Saruko erscheint dann blitztschnell neben Kohana und mustert Vega. "Wenn sie dich umbringen wollte hätte sie es nicht schon getan? Ich denke gelegenheiten hatte sie sicher..." Dabei seufzt sie kurz und schaut zu Hayane.

Auch Hayane dreht ihren Kopf neugierig nach hinten und hört etwas den anderen zu. *Eine Prinzessin..? Was macht sie alleine hier?..* Schliesslich hebt sie eines der Bücher auf und will dadrin blättern.

Vega schaute sich den schnitt an ihrem Arm an und dann zu Kohana, aus ihrer schnittwunde tropf auffällig sehr dunkeles Blut. Vega schnaubt nur verächtlich und hierlt die Wunde zu.

Kohana nickt zustimmend "Ka, da hast du recht..." Mistrauisch schaut sie zwischen Saruko und Vega hin und her, packt dann ihre Schwerter weg. Ihr blick landet dabei auf Hayane. "Selbst schuld" sagt Kohana etwas warnend zu Vega. *Was soll der mist eigentlich? Wo kommen die alle her?!*

Saruko lässt auch die flammen an ihrer Disk verschienden achtet dabei trozdem auf Vegas bewegungen *Ich traue ihr genauso wenig wie diesem Mädchen...*

Kohana geht auf Hayane zu, bleibt vor ihr stehen und schnippst ihr gegen die Stirn "Nicht umblättern... ich bin noch nicht fertig mit lesen" Dann dreht sie sich um, sie sieht keine gefahr von Hayane ausgehen, im gegensatzt zu den anderen beiden.

Saruko geht dann entspannt auf die zwei zu, an Vega vorbei und linst noch kurz zu ihr. "Was suchs du mit all den Büchern da draussen eigentlich?"

Hayane schliesst direkt panisch die Augen. bis sie schliesslich nur den schnippser an ihrer Stirn fählt und sich dort anfasst. "Schuldige.. Neugier.." Lässt dann grob das Buch zu Boden fallen "Das wollte ich auch fragen.. und eine Prinzessin?"

"Nix besonderes, es sidn Bücher über alte Legenden und Zauber. Ich interessiere mich lediglich für sowas" Sie schaut zu den drein wärend sie sich an die Wand lehnt. "Ist es nicht egal was ich bin?" Kohana schaut zu Hayane " Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen"

Vega dreht sich um und setzt sich auf einen Stein in den Ruinen sichtlich mit schmerzen und zucke zusammen als sie schliesslich saß "Verdammt..." fluchte sie leise.

Kohanas Ohren zucken, sie schaut zu der Angreiferin, etwas verundert "Sagt mir nicht ich hab dich zu doll erwischt" Grinst sie frech. Man merkt schon die unterschiede wie sie mit Leuten redet, zu Hayane ist sie vollkommen Neutral, dagegen zu Saruko udn Vega extrem mistrauisch. "Und, was macht ihr hier? Wenn ihr mich schon ausfragt..."

Saruko schaut dann etwas mistrauisch zu den drein "Ich glaube du hast sie ordentlich erwischt.." Dabei spielt Saruko etwas mit dem Lagerfeuer welches immer wieder um ihre Finger gleitet. Saruko schaut sie überrascht an "Könnte ich dich auch fragen, ich war eigentlich auf dem Weg in die Stadt aber ihr zwei wart recht laut, also hab ich es mir näher angesehen"

Vega knurrte böse als sie was sagen wollte zuckte sie nochmals zusammen und fing an sich stark zu konzentrieren als wollte sie sich von etwas ablenken. *Verdammt nochmal Vega hör auf es ist vorbei... du musst jetzt nicht daran denken... du bist weg von IHM* Vega stand auf und atmete tief ein "Ich denke eueren Kaffeklatsch könnt ihr jetzt hier alleine halten, ich bin weg..." sie hielt sich immer noch krampfhaft den Arm fest wo die Schnittwunde war und drehte sie um.

Sie schaut zu Vega, beobachtend. Sagen tut sie allerdings vorerst nichts "Ich kann nichts dafür, sie hat mich angegriffen. Ich hab mich nur verteidig" Sagt Kohana dann.

Saruko linst dann zu Vega "Sicher da du mit den Verletztungen alleine Weg willst?" lässt dann das spielen mit dem Feuer und setzt sich ans feuer "Ich meine ja nur.. leichte Beute vielleicht"

Kohana nickt "Du könntest leicht angegriffen werden, aber mach ruhig ein auf einsamer Wolf" Kohana hebt eins der Bücher auf und klappt es zu, die steckt es dann in die Tasche, es war ein sehr altes und etwas zerfleddertes Buch. *Ich könnte sie heilen... Nein* Kohana dreht sich wieder zu dein drein.

"Ich bin keine leichte Beute... nicht von dort wo ich herkomme, dafür braucht es mehr als einen Kratzter" Schanufte Vega. "Einsamer Wolf?" Vega fing an zu lachen "Das bin ich schon sehr lange seit dem mich meine Schwester verlassen hat"

Hayane mustert dann Saruko und auch Kohana etwas geauer. "Bist du nciht etwas zu Lieb Prinzessin? Immer hin wollte sie dich ja NUR töten..."

"Hey töten wollte ich sie nicht" Vega schaut böse zu Hayane "Ich wollte nur etwas wissen das ist alles"

Kohana hebt beschwichtigen die Arme "Wenn du sagst" Sie wendet sich dann zu Hayane "Du scheinst ja nict oft zu kämpfen, um jemanden umzubringen muss man das anders angehen" Kohana horcht dann auf "Und? Frage Beantwortet? Oder willst du weiter machen?" Kohana grinst herrauschvorernd. "Und hör auf mich Prinzessin zu nennen" Kohana klingt nun etwas genervt, dadrauf hin pustet sie eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und verschränkt die arme.

Vega schaut Kohana an mit einem Funkeln in den Augen "Nun ja so ungefähr und Nee danke lassen wir das lieber ich möchte der Hoheit nicht weh tun" zwinkerte diese dann.

Nach einem kurzen Miment der Stille dreht Hayane ihren Kopf zur seite und seufzt etwas auf " Ich verzichte möglichst auf Gewalt, nichts anderes als Barbarisches vorgehen... Und ich verzichte!"

Vega schaut Hayane an und hob dabei die Augenbraue an "Also doch keien Erfahrung"

"Es ist nicht so das ich das gerne mache, aber manchmal geht es nicht anders" Sie schaut zu Vega und nickt dann leicht zustimmend.

Vega schüttelte den Kopd " Oh mann.. heutzutage kann man nix anderes, im Osten herrscht nur noch Gewalt wer da raus will aud den Fängen muss sich durch kämpfen da wärt ihr ja hoffnungslos verloren..."

Saruko scheigt fuer den Moment als sie den drein aufmerksam zuhört und zu lachen beginnt. "Ihr seid mir ja nen Haufen.. wie wäre es wenn du und mal sagen würdest was du genau wissen willst?" Dabei schaut Saruko Neugierig zu Vega und Kohana wärend sue an ihrem Haar spielt.

Vega schaut Saruko erschrocken an "Meinst du etwas mich?"

Saruko nicht und schaut sie fragend an

Kohana beobachtet die drei schweigend *Mich würde ja auch interessieren was sie von mir woll, oder verwechelt sie mich etwa?*

Vega schaute Saruko schweigend an, für eine Minute ungefähr "Ich denke das geht hier keinem was an..."

"Aha, aber mich angreifen ist okay? Und dann nicht sagen wieso? Man kann deutlich den Sarkasmus von Kohana raushören.

"Wie gesagt ich wollte was testen..." In dem Moment konnte Vega nicht mehr den Satzt zu ende bringen, als sie plötztlich zusammenbrach und in Ohnmacht fiel.

Kohana schaut erschrocken zu ihr "So schmlimm ist die Wunde nicht huh?" Im gleichen Moment geht sie zu ihr, ihre Gand and einem ihrer Schwerter, man weiss ja sie merkt das wirklich Ohnmächtig istkniet sie neben ihr und schaut sich die Wunde genauer an.

Hayane schaut überrascht zu Vega und geht langsam auf sie zu "Ich glaube du hast sie doch ziemlich hart getroffen.." Kniet dann neben Vega und betrachtet sie etwas vond er Nähe.

Saruko schaut erschrocken zu ihr und starrt ihren bewegungslosen Körper an "Und sie wollte alleine weiter..." geht dann langsam auf sie zu und kniet sich neben sie "Ich würde helfen aber ich kenne nucg kaum mit Heilkunde oder all dem aus..."

"Es ist nur ein kleiner Schnitt, ich wusste ja nicht das sie deswegen gleich umfällt.." Bevor die anderen was machen können, erscheint ein heilkreis um sie, Kohana haelt ihre Hände nah bei sich als ob sie "beten" würde, langsam beginnt die wunde zu heilen "Hey, geh mal an meine Tasche, da ist ein verband drinne"

Saruko legt ihrer hand auf die Stirn von Vega "Fieber hält sich noch in grenzen wenn wir Handeln.." mustert sie dann "Hat sie sonst noch sichtbare verletztungen?"

Etwas still schaut Hayane der Prinzessin in die Augen und seufzt auf " Ach wirklich sicher das es nur ein Schnitt ist und du sie niht vergiftet hast oder so..? Ich glaube du solltest sie doch heilen..."

Saruko geht mit einem schritt aus dem Kreis und starrt auf diesen ohne ein Wort *Sieh einer an*

Begas Körper heizt sich auf einmal sehr schnell auf und auf einmal zuckt Vega zusammen "Geht weg von mir..." murmelte Vega mit geschlossenen Augen leise vor sich hin.

"Bist du Blind? An meinem Schwert ist weder Gift noch sonst etwas, sie hat etwas fieber weil sie anscheinend lange unterwegs war." Sie deutet auf die Kleidung.

Saruko schaut zu Kohana und atmet beruhigt aus "Sieht so aus als wird sie wieder..." Sie eilt dann zu Kohanas Tasche um die Verbände raus zu nehmen und linst zu Vega.

"Hmm.. Naja du hast die Heilkünste du musst es wohl besser wissen.." Setzt sich dann etwas auf abstand auf den Boden und siet dem Heilprozess zu.

Saruko schaut dann leicht genervt zu Hayane "Du könntest auch mal verbände holen.." nimmt dann einige Verbände ind die Hand und betrachtet diese und geht damit zu Kohana.

"Danke" Kohana klingt plötztkich ziemlich nett. Sie beginnt die wunden zu reinigen, Vega hatte sonst nur kleine schnitte und fieber, als sie dan den Verband hat verbindet sie sanft die Wunde. Dann legt sie ihre hand bei Vega auf die Stirn. "Wir sollten sie irgendwo hin bringen wo sie sich ausruhen kann." Kohana steht auf und klopft sich den staub von der kleidung. *Zum glück hab ich das darmals üben müssen..*

In dem Moment griff Vega nach Kohanas Hand "Ich habe gesagt bleibt weg von mir... ich... will" Vega fängt an zu Husten "Geht..." WIeder hustet sie "...weg.." Durch den Verband tropft umsomehr Blut und Vega torkelte hoch ihre Augenfarbe hat sich nun deutlich geändert in eine dunkle Farbe. Man konnte ansehen das mit Vega was nicht stimmte und sie versuchte etwas zu unterdrücken was augenscheinlich besitzt von ihr ergriffen hatte.

saruko die gerade auf sie zu gehen wollte geht blitztschnell einen schritt zurück "W.. Was ist denn jetzt?" starrt dann erschrocken auf sie "Was passiert mit ihr?"

Kohana zieht einen dolch hervor, haut ind vor sich in den boden "Zurück!" Eine schutzt Mauer erscheint vor den drein *Hime lass das ding halten!* Sie springt mit einem grossen satz nach hinten "Und nun?" *Was soll das schon wieder?*

Saruko rennt augenblicklich neben Kohana und zückt ihre waffe "Was zum.."

Auch Hayane steht sofort beid em Anblick wieder auf und geht ein paar schritte zurück "Gruselig.. vielleicht sollten wir sie doch alleine lassen.."

"Keina hnung..." *Ich hab sowas doch schon mal gelesen... nur was war das?* Kohana zieht ihre Schwerter.

Saruko berührt dann Kohanas schutzwall wodurch eine enorme Wärme zu spürcen ist "Wird ... es halten?" Dabei schaut sie dann zu Vega *Oh bitte nicht schon wieder*

"Wenn wir sie jetzt hierlassen was meinst du was passiert? Möglichkeit A Sie beruhigt sich = Sehr unwarscheinlich. Möglichkeit B Sie geht in die nächste stadt und killt alles, oder Möglichkeit C Wir bekämpfen sie und sie killt uns oder Möglichkeit D Wir bekämpfen sie und sie beruhigt sich. "

Vega kämpft immer noch gegen das was versucht sie zu kontrollieren, in dem Moment sackte Vega auf die Knie und schie laut auf "VERSCHINDE MADAZENUS!" Nachdem Vega so laut geschriehen hatte konnte man sehen das sie nicht mehr so krampfte und ihre Augenfarbe sich langsam normalisiert. Sie sackt erschöpft zu Boden.

Sofort erschickt Hayane und geht etwas näher zu Saruko und Kohana "Nagut... wir sollten sie aufhalten.." Schaut dann zu Vega "Oh? Doch von selber beruhigt?"

Saruko starrt sie erschrocken an und geht einen schritt nach hinten. Sie greift sich dabei mit der Hand über die Brust. "Sie... ist bessesen?" fragt Saruko mit ernster Stimme.

"Oder sie beruhigt sich so..." Kohana geht auf sie zu, sichtlich mistrauisch *Dieses mal scheint es gut gegangen zu sein..* "Nur was war das?"

Auch Saruko folgt ihr und nähert sich Vega "Wir sollten nicht so nah ran"

Vega atmet heftig ... "Es... tut ... mir ... leid" und senkte den Kopf.

"Geht mal bitt auf abstand..." Sagt Kohana nachdenklich

Hayane wirkt dann etwas nachdenklich und schaut Kohana an "Kannst du nicht mit deiner Magie iwie das prüfen..?" geht dann auf abstand.

Saruko schaut Kohana ernst an und bleibt dann stehen und schaut etwas zu Boden.

Vega versucht aufzustehen do sie schafft es einfach nicht und senkt den Kopf.

"Alles gut. Ich werde die jetzt versuchen zu helfen, ich habe keine ahnung ob es klappt. Also halt still, okay?" Kohana steht auf und geht an die Tasche, sie holt ein Buch heraus udn nimmt ihre Kette ab.

Saruko schaut dabei zu Vega und wirt leicht Nachdenklich "Ich habe sowas noch nie erlebt.."

Hayane folgt ur mit ihren Augen Kohana und achtet etwas mehr auf das Buch was sie dann rausholt. *Was kommt jetzt...*

Kohana beginnt einen langen spruch in einer anderen sprache vor sich hin zu spreche , sie hat das Buch dabei aufgeschlagen *Irgendwas hat vrsucht kontrolle über sie zu bekommen, mal schauen ob ich das wegsperren kann...*

Vega schaut Kohana skeptisch an

Saruko schaut dann zu Kohana "Wenn wir nicht wissen was es ist woher sollen wir wissen ob es hilft." setzt sich dann etwas seitlich auf die Mauer und blickt auf die zwei herrab.

Hayane spitzt dann etwas ihre Ohren und hört genau hin *Ist das ... eine andere Sprache..?*

Kohana spricht immer und immer weiter, bis nach gut zehn Minuten die Kette beginnt aufzuleuchten, man kann von ihr nun eine starke kraft ausgehend spüren. "Og wehe du machst sie kaputt, dann bring ich dich um, das verspreche ich dir.."

Saruko beginnt dadraufhin zu kichern

"Sie wird nicht lange das unterdrücken was du da in dir hast, aber ich kenne wen der dir vielleicht helfen kann..." Sie bindet ihr die Kett um. Vega hat eh keine kraft sich zu wehren. Sie sollte nun etwas erleichterung spüren.

Langsam lässt Saruko sich von der Mauer gleiten hinunter zu den zwei und beugt sich über Vega "Besser?" schaut sie dennoch skeptisch an und lienst auf die Kette. "Was ist das für eine Kette?"

Hayane nähert sich dann Kohana etwas und schaut runter zu Vega "Und diese Person die ihr helfen könnte wäre?"

Vega schaut Kohana an und man kann deutlich dankbarkeit erkennen die nach ein paar sekunden wieder weg ist. Vega versucht wieder langsam aufzustehen und schafft es dieses mal, zwar sehr wackelig aber es klappt. "Danke..." Murmelt sie mit gesenktem Kopf

Saruko atmet tief durch und lächelt zufrieden. Streicht sich dann eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht "Zum glück"

Kohana seufzt erschöpft *Solche zauber sind... anstrengend, ausserdem kann cih den druck spüren den sie da aushalten muss... aber besser als wenn sie amok läuft...* "Wer ihr eventuell helfen kann? Königin Chibihime, Herrscherin von Sonora" Sie dreht sich um und tut so als ob ihr das nichts ausmachen würde. Die fragte über die Kette ignoriert sie gekonnt.

Vega schaut um sich und schaut sie andernen beiden an *Toll Vega, Wirklich klasse, jetzt denken sie du bist der teufel höchstpersönlich...*

Saruko kniet sich dann neben Vega und schaut sie an

Hayane schaut denoch leicht verunsichert Vega an und mustert sie etwas genauer "Sie sit echt der Teufel höchtepersönlich.."

"Das bin ich nicht..." seufzt Vega

Kohana geht zu ihrer Tasche, kurz ist ein leichtes taumeln zu sehen *Mann was hat sie da in das was sie unterdrückt...*

"Sonora ist aber nicht gerade nah" Sagt sie während sie weiter zu Vega schaut und die Kette anstarrt. Saruko dreht sich dann um als soe das taumeln von Kohana wahrnimmt und legt die Ohren an *Wenn die jetzt auch noch umkippt...*

Vega bemerkt das taumeln von Kohana "Hey...du solltest dich ausruhen"

"Ich habe nie gesagt das es nah ist" Kohana schaut dann zu den drein dahinten, sie ist an die Wand gelehnt. "Ich fall nicht so schnell um, keine sorge."

Saruko steht mit einem Ruck auf "Ich bezweifel das wir nach diesem vorfall alle getrente Wege gehen?... Ich war sowiso auf dem Weg nach Sonora... dort wartet jemand auf mich..." Wirkt dann recht still

Kohana spitzt die Ohren, "Aha, also wird das einfach so beschlossen, das wir jetzt gemeinsam reisen?" Sie grinst und schaut dann zu Hayane "Was ist mit dir? Willst du überhaupt mit?"

Nachdem Hayane kurz ruhe bewahrte linst sie dann zu Kohana "Sieht aber nicht so aus..." Sie seufzt dann "Na gut wenn du ie zu Chibihime bringst komm ich mit.. Ich hab sowieso kein bestimmtes Ziel und es scheint als hättet ihr hilfe nötig..." Sagt sie mit etwas frecher Stimme

Vega nimmt ihre MAske ab und grinst Hayane frech an "Naja wohl eher du weil du dir Tipps von mir und Kohana holen willst was kampftechniken an geht" und zwinkert irh dabei frech zu.

Saruko schaut dann zu Kohana " Mal ehrlich... wenn wir eine Gruppe sind ist es sicherer als alleine vorallem kannst du so DAS in Vega kontrollieren und falls es ausbrechen sollte sidn wir auch noch da"

"Hmm, okay, deine entscheidung. Ich werde sie zu Chibihime bringen, das ist besser als sie alleine hier zu lassen wo sie noch Leute umbringen könnte..."

Hayane wird daraufhin leicht rot und schaut zur seite "Stimmt doch gar nicht...! Ich kann sehr wohl...kämpfen.."

Kohana beginnt zu lachen, es klingt freundlich aber sie machts ich auch etwas lustig über sie "Natürlich Hayane"

Saruko springt dann auf und dreht sich einmal auf der Stelle "Wird lustig!" grist dabei frech und wippt hin und her.

Vega muss ebenfalls lachen "Klar du wirst uns beschützten"

Auch Saruko muss dadrauf hin kichern.

Hayane wirkt danns chon leicht genervt "Ja ja schon gut und jetzt lasst uns aufbrechen das ist wichtiger!"

*Wir sind schon nen trupp...* Kohana schmunzelt."Jawohl Madame" Kohana grinst und steht etwas taumelnd auf, "Wir sollten dann erstmal zu der kleinen Stadt hier, proviant kaufen udn dort übernachten"

Saruko wird dann aber ernst und schaut zu Hayane "Sag... was kannst du eigentlich... irgendwelche fähigkeiten? Bisher bist du nicht wirklich aufgefallen"

Vega schaut dann Saruko an " Naja du scheinst ja wohl Herrscherin der Flammen zu sein so wie du mit den flammen vorhin gespielt hast"

Vega bemerkt wieder das taumeln und kramt in ihrem Mantel "Hier dann nimm das bitte" und reicht Kohana einen kleinen Trank."Und keine sorge er ist nicht vergiftet oder sonst was... nur kenn ich das.."

"Nicht nur flammen.. hauptsächlich Elementare Dinge, wie Eis, Feuer und das ganze, auch einige implusionen!" schaut dann zu Vega und grinst

Als sie Sarukos Frage zu hören kriegt wirkt Hayane etwas erstarrt und meidet zu allen drein Augenkonteakt "Wie kommst du jetzt da drauf... Ich versuche mein Geschickt mit Magie zu verfeinern ok?!" Sie wird dann etwas rot und auch still.

Saruko offnet dabei ihre Augen weit und ihre Ohren spitzten sich als sie Hayanes worte hört "Na da bin ich aber gespannt..."

Kohana lehnt den Trank ab "Alles gut" sie lauscht den gesprächen, *Das erinnert mich so an darmals* ein leichtes lächeln, fast nicht sichtbar bei der finsternis ziert ihr Gesicht.

Saruko streckt sich dann etwas "Und, wann wirds losgehen? Werden wir die Nacht noch hierbleiben?"

"Zu mir bitte den gefallen.." knurrte Veqa leicht böse "Du wirst ihn brauchen vertrau mir..." Veqa schaut Saruko an und neigt den Kopf leicht nach links "Nun ja, ich kann auch sehr wohl bei Nacht durch die Gegend streifen"

"Ich habe schon schlimmeres hinter mir, behalt den für dich. Du brauchst ihn mehr" Mit diesen Worten dreht Kohana sich um und geht richtung Ausgang. "Na los! Ihr wollt doch nicht hier schlafen?" Kohana läuft nach draussen ihre Tasche mit dem zerfledderten Buch dabei. *Dann geht es auf nach Sonora... schneller als ich dachte, das wir uns Wiedersehen hime*

Saruko schaut dann zu Veqa und streckt die hand aus "Soll ich ihn für sie mitnehmen?...Wenn du sagst sie wird ihn brauchen glaube ich dir.." Lächelt sie und bleibt neben Veqa stehen.

Veqa schaut Saruko an und nickt leicht "Sie hat keine Ahnung..." und gibt Saruko besorgt das kleine Fläschen.

Saruko nimmt dann das fläschen entgegen und folgt Kohana "Bekommen wir in den Griff keine sorge" kichert darauf hin etwas und portet sich neben Kohana *SIE wartet sicher auf mich...*

Nachdem Hayane noch kurz in ihrer Tasche reingeschaut hat ob alles drin ist wirft sie diese über ihre Schulter und eilt zu Kohana *Yaay... lange Reise geht los..*

Veqa starrt in den Himmel und seufzt, dann folgt sie langsam den anderen *... Du hättest mir helfen sollen Jen..*


End file.
